Snore
by ArtisticWord
Summary: Elsa keeps Anna up because of a LITTLE problem.


Elsa awoke bright and early in the morning, smiling at the welcoming rays of sunlight coming through her royal Arendellian window. A childish giggle rang out and she searched the bed for Anna, wishing to wake her sister with her good mood. But since she wasn't there, The Queen assumed she was downstairs with Kristoff. She always did hang out with Kristoff a lot.

So, she leaped from the comfort of her covers and landed just before her mirror. Despite the easily adjustable bed hair she had, Elsa believed that she looked decent enough. With a conscious flick of her hand, the young woman sent a flash of ice around her body which soon became her usual blue dress excluding the long cape. On occasion, the dress bcould become a different color and even had leggings. There was a growing fashion trend with women wearing pants instead of skirts in Arendelle.

Any who, Elsa was so ecstatic with her good feeling that she sprinted down the hallway like a madman,cackling just the same. The woman, despite her better judgement, slid down the railing and actually managed to land on her noticed she was barefoot, but felt that in the confines of her home she could be barefoot. And so, Elsa skipped merrily into the hallway, which led into the huge dining room...

"Woah!" Elsa yelped in surprise when she bumped into her zombie of a sister. The sister looked half awake, and she didn't look like she was standing too straight at the moment. The girl's voice was extremely tired, as shown when she mumbled out an apology to Elsa. "No need to apologize to me sister...Are you feeling okay?"

"Mmm...fine...mommy..." The princess yawned loudly, her eyes closing as she swayed dangerously. "Just...gimme f-five...more minutes..."

"Anna...I'm not mom." Elsa gently shook her sister back awake. As flattering as it was to be accidentally called mom, She would have liked for the accident to be done under a better incident. "And you don't look fine...you look like you haven't slept at all."

"Huh? I have been sleepin..." Anna blinked slowly, smiling ever so slightly at her sibling. "I been sleepin like snails do in th' winter..."

Now the queen knew there was something wrong, and that something was her sister hadn't been sleeping well. Snails never sleep. "Anna, why haven't you been sleeping?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh..." Anna slapped her face suddenly, and blinked thrice. "Sven? Since when did you talk? Or sound like Elsa?"

Elsa's face morphed into concern, and she held up four fingers in front of her little sister's barely opened eyes. "Anna...how many fingers am I holding up?"

Anna's face tightened into pure confusion, trying to decipher the really simple obstacle. Elsa worriedly bit her bottom lip for what felt like three minutes, before Anna said:

"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?"

"...What?"

"Exactly." The Princess slurred with a saddened tone. "It's like nobody cares...any...m..."

"Anna?" Elsa snapped her fingers in front of Anna, who looked as if she'd been jumpscared. "Come on. I think you'll have to sleep in today, until you can think straight."

"Yay! Beddy time!"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"Sleep deprived? Nah, not Anna." Kristoff shook his head in confirmation. It wasn't often that he got to talk to Elsa, but it was usually in the form of how a brother speaks to a sister. Sven and Elsa also didn't talk as much because Kristoff spoke for him, and because Sven was always eating a carrot. "She's fallen asleep on me thousands of times. She's also a really heavy sleeper so it'd be hard to wake her up."

"Hmmm... She had definitely not slept recently, or else she wouldnt act this way." Elsa pondered curiously, eyeing Sven as he briefly sniffed her shoulder. " But I should know what's keeping her up. We share a bed for heavens sake."

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck nervously, drawing Elsa's attention once more. "Uh, what if that IS the reason?"

The Queen narrowed her eyes a bit defensively and For good reason, Kristoff swallowed worriedly. Sven glanced between the two with a knowing sigh. "What do you mean by that, Kristoff?"

"Well...I did hear a night ago from Anna. She said something about you keeping her up for at least two nights. Sorry I didn't say! Didn't want you to feel bad about yourself..."

Elsa still felt bad about it, and frowned as a result. "I kept her up...? But how?"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her. "She said that you...snore at night."

Elsa stared at him with nothing but pure shock in her eyes...then started laughing. Her rather loud and disbelieving giggles confused the reindeer and Ice seller greatly. Olaf just so happened to walk behind them and the passing snowman paused to stare at Elsa, poking his imaginary chin. "Elsa? What's so funny?"

The woman snorted into her palm, her skin now red from laughing so much at Kristoff. Who, by the way, was now starting to get annoyed by the laughing. " He says that Anna said I snore at night!"

Now both Olaf and The Snow queen were leaning against each other and clutching their stomachs. Kristoff crossed his arms and grumbled lowly, while Sven rolled his eyes so very sarcastically. Finally, Elsa managed to gain a wind through her giggling. "He he he he he he heheeee...next you'll be saying I break wind all the time! Or burp too much!"

"I'm serious! She said that!"

"Oh come on, Kristoff!" The woman placed her hands on her hips. "How could I possibly snore? Snoring is what men do!"

"Okay, I'm gonna ignore the sexist statement..." Kristoff noted aloud. "But you obviously do. Just Ask Anna when she wakes up."

"Okay fine! I WILL ask my sister! And I can't wait to see your face when she says-"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"You snore, Elsa."

"What?!" Elsa squeaked at her sister, While Kristoff smugly grinned from the corner of the room.

"Sorry but...you snore. Really loud too! "Anna grimaced while explaining it. Elsa didn't look so thrilled to hear the embarrassing news.

"But...Queens don't snore! Queens are supposed to be Elegant and quiet! Not some snoring...thing!" Elsa frantically bit her bottom lip. "And Queens don't keep their sisters up late at night...How can I stop this?"

"Hmm..." Anna smirked evily, her fingers slapping together idly. "I have a few ideas..."

* * *

"Anna you look terrible." Elsa plainly stated the next day, albeit in a weird tone. "I don't think clogging my nose full of tissues did the trick."

"Of course not..." Anna rubbed her eyes tiredly, and blinked numerously. "Hey, could you stop fanning out in threes Elsa? It's annoying."

"...We seriously have to stop my snoring." Elsa declared, beginning to pace their bedroom. She furrowed her brow in thought, although it didn't seem that any thoughts were forming. "Perhaps...No...but maybe if I...no..."

"I GOT IT!" Anna suddenly shrieked, holding up a finger for effect. Elsa, used to her sister's random outbursts, merely waited for her plan. But Anna merely rushd to the dresser and picked up the stopwatch Elsa owned. She began to swing it side to side in front of Elsa's face. "Your eyes are getting heavy, Elsa..."

"What are you doing?"

"SHUSH! I heard of this thing in a book called Hypnosis! We can hypnotize you to make you stop snoring!" Anna explained as excitedly as a sleepy princess could say. "Its so brilliant a fool could proof it! "

"Anna..."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Elsa sighed and glanced at the watch. In truth, the idea of hypnosis scared her! One wouldnt be in control under a trance. "This just seems so...invasive."

"Oh..." Anna slowly lowered the watch, as if she had been aiming a weapon. "Well...I...I-I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable Elsa...that stupid watch trick was never gonna work anyways."

"Maybe not..." The Queen sighed gloomily, her hand absentmindedly brushing Anna's forehead. The Princess murmured something incoherent about this. "I hate to have... done this to you, Anna. I can't keep keeping you up like this...I miss the old energetic Anna."

"I do too..." Anna slurred tiredly. "Let's tell her to come back, Kay?"

Elsa's mouth formed a straight line at her sisters comment, but the Queen brightly grinned once a new thought popped up. " That's it! Anna, you're a genius!"

"No swearing in Russian, Elsa!"

"..Anyways, I know just who can help!"

* * *

"Snoring, Eh?" Kai looked up from his newspaper almost disinterested at the sight of The royal sisters. Knowing him, he often had that face after work struck him. "That can't be too good for you."

"Really my sister. Shes not sleeping too well with me making noise..." Elsa worriedly glanced at Anna, who had managed to doze off while standing up. "I didn't know what else to do either than come to you."

"Well, I may know something that can give you and Anna relief!" He said, having them follow him to Elsa's bedroom. The sister watched and he parted the covers and gestured for Elsa to hop in. The woman frowned, but did as requested.

"Now, we just need you to fall asleep." Kai explained to her solemnly.

"That may take a long time, Kai. You see, forcing myself to..." Elsa flinched when Kai slowly pinched a certain part of her slender neck. "Ouch! Kai! Why are...y-you p...pinching..my...nec... k..."

Anna's jaw dropped when Elsa suddenly slumped back, making pig sounds as she slept. Dying, brain dead pig sounds to he completely exact. She looked at Kai, who looked completely aloof. "You must teach me that...seriously."

"First, we must determine which position she should be in to properly stop her snoring. Lift her head, will you please?" After Anna gingerly lifted her head up, he folded her pillow and she gently let it fall back onto the pillow. Her snores instantly vanished thanks to the angle her neck was at. "There. As long as the pillow is like this, you should have no problems."

"Wow...thanks, Kai!" Anna rubbed hr chin thoughtfully, then gently shook Elsa. As she began to stir, Anna gleefully hopped up and down. "Elsa! It worked! He got you to stop snoring."

"Mmm...That's great and all..." Elsa pushed herself into a seated position. "But maybe next time I can be warned before I get knocked out."

"Just maybe." Kai chuckled. "Just maybe, your Majesty."


End file.
